


Gestures

by Kwehlous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Introversion, Introverted character, M/M, Softness, Texting, pre-game, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Ignis is busy 90% of the time, but they make sure that he knows he's loved.





	Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bit of a sad, so I wrote something kind. It helped, and I hope that it helps you too if you're feeling isolated. There's always someone out there who wants what's best for you, even if it doesn't feel like it. I promise you.

\---

 

Ignis rubs at his face, body waking faster than his alarm. He reaches blindly, pawing for his phone to silence it before it rings in the next two minutes. It's Thursday, which means there's no point in turning around-- no one's beside him.

 

He stretches his bare feet on the thin cheap carpet and pads to the bathroom, making haste in the chilled room. One shower and a clean mouth later, he checks his phone on the way to the kitchen, noting a text message and several emails.

 

With a coffee and buttered biscuit in front of him, Ignis' mind dives into work-- arranging schedules, pinning down time to study, making sure trips across Insomnia are still on time. He neglects the text message until he receives another that slices through his robotic fog of routine.

 

He sighs and opens it up, annoyed up until he reads the first, then the second, text.

 

>   
>  **Gladiolus** [7:06:25]: Morning. Hope you have a good day.
> 
> **Gladiolus** [7:55:04]: Princess also says good morning.

 

 

He doesn't respond; doesn't have to. He keeps them with the others he has and allows it to give him that extra pep he needs.

 

\---

 

"Package for you, Scientia."

 

"Of course. Thank you."

 

The tiny box is delivered to Ignis while he is in the library. He places it to the side, wanting to get a small little detail out of his mind before it disappears. He scratches out the thought in a rush, then stamps over it with a sigh.

 

He scoops the box up and gives it a tiny shake before opening it, having heard a rattle.

 

Inside is nothing special, but Ignis scoffs, feeling his lips tug in a smile. It is a bag of his favorite brand of chocolate covered almonds. Common, but not sold in the immediate inner radius of the Citadel.

 

"Thank you Noct…"

 

Ignis opens the bag carefully and places it in his lap. He hasn't eaten much today-- this will help him focus.

 

\--

 

> **Gladiolus** [21:01:21]: Taking the kids out to a movie.

 

Ignis sighs at the text where he stands in his kitchen. He was trying a different custard tonight that may be the right flavor this time.

 

He doesn't answer, placing the phone down to keep working. He knows that they'll be safe, and resists the urge to text that back asking as much. He just wishes they wouldn't go out so late. He isn't upset that they go without him-- they know he prefers indoor movie nights.

 

The phone pings at irregular intervals as Ignis mulls over ingredients.

 

> **Gladiolus** [21:20:11]: This movie ain't half bad.
> 
> **Noctis** [21:29:44]: This movie blows. Can't believe I let Prom talk me into comin
> 
> **Noctis** [21:50:20]: nvm this movies awesome
> 
> **Noctis** [22:18:59]: Wish you were here
> 
> **Gladiolus** [22:20:33]: Took the brat's phone from him. Hope you get some rest Iggy.

 

Ignis didn’t check his phone until the pastries were finished. He chuckles, his mind giving voices to the texts while he rubs his tired eyes. He'll get some rest after the pastries are cooled and packed. He'll let Prompto and Noctis mull them over tomorrow.

 

\---

 

Finally, Ignis slips into bed. It's two minutes until 1, having performed a last minute schedule change for Noctis concerning a training session and a meeting with dignitaries that his Majesty wanted him to attended.

 

He slides under the thin sheets and settles his cheek on flat pillows, his eyes so heavy they press out tear-like moisture.

 

His phone pings and he has half a mind to ignore it. He just can't, however, and so he checks it and is glad he did.

 

> **Gladiolus** [01:01:05]: Can't wait for Saturday.

 

Ignis responds this time before rechecking his alarm and going back to sleep.

 

> **Me** [01:01:59]: Neither I. Good night, you two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
